How We Are
by Celtic karate
Summary: How I think MSR started, starting in season 7 and goes off into a new area ignoring the events of the last 2 seasons. Note: Scully is not Barren in my story. Rated T to be safe. Now Complete!
1. The Relationship Starts

A/N: This happens after the last scene in the episode "All Things" and is my idea of what happened after.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Files Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox do; nor do I own how the characters behave Gillian and David do.

How We Are

The relationship starts.

As we were talking about a little thing called fate she must have fallen asleep; something that I wish I could do so easily like her. So I pull an American Indian print blanket over to cover her and push a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear and caress her face softly. I watch her for a few more seconds then get up to lock the door to my apartment and turn off the kitchen light and go to the bathroom. When I come out I sit back on the couch and place a pillow on my lap then move her head onto the pillow in my lap. I let her sleep there knowing that it would still be a few hours before I would find sleep myself.

It was while I was watching her that I saw a future not of me in that basement office but of me in a baseball field teaching a red headed, hazel eyed little boy how to hit a baseball with a boy who could have been me at 12 years old pitching to us. While out in the outfield, a red headed women was teaching a little girl with hair the color of milk chocolate how to kick a soccer ball while a teenage girl was lost in her phone reading and replying to various texts from friends and ignored her parents and younger siblings. With a start I realize that this is my family; my kids and my wife. I look over at my wife and see that it is Scully but she has let her hair grow out to where instead of being near her shoulders her hair is now past her shoulder blades.

As soon as the vision came it went and in its place was the most beautiful women I have or will ever meet. When that thought crossed my mind I leaned down and kissed her cheek. That action must have woken her up. She opened her eyes sat up from her spot on my lap. She turned to me and asked: "Mulder why did you just kiss me on my cheek?" I just starred at her dumbfounded that she felt that; I thought that she was pretty much out for the night. She stared at me and confusion was in her eyes.

"Wait did you just kiss me on the cheek or was that just a wonderful dream?" Her voice may have been confused but to him it was the most seductive thing on the planet. He started laughing at the question she just asked him. Her eyes narrowed as he laughed, and upon seeing this I stopped laughing.

Taking a deep breath I looked at her and asked "And why would me kissing you on the cheek be a 'wonderful' dream?" I teased her gently then became serious. "And to answer your second question: yes I did just kiss you on your cheek, as to your first question I kissed you on the cheek because I thought you were asleep so I didn't kiss you on your lips like I wanted to."

"Why would you want to kiss me on the lips, Mulder?" she asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Here it was the moment I really tell her how I feel. Here's the moment that I tell her that I have loved her for years. I take a deep breath the steady my own nerves and I tell her "Well I thought a kiss of any kind was a way to tell someone that you love and care for them." She sits up so fast that I could swear she was just granted super-human speed. She stares directly into my eyes, I think she is searching for some clue that I am joking and finding nothing she replies.

"It is one way, perhaps not the best way though. But answer me this then: why would you want to tell me such a thing? She asks eyes still boring into mine.

"Because DANA I love you with all my heart and I want us to be together I want us to raise a family. I want to teach my kids how to play baseball and soccer. Dana Scully I want you to be with me, to stand by my side and give me the occasional kick in the ass. You have become my life. You are the only women I see." I finished in a rush and then close my eyes not wanting to look at her and see rejection. I stay like that for what felt like an eternity then I felt soft lips on my lips and then her hand along the side of my face.

"Fox William Mulder, open your eyes and look at me." She told me in a serious tone that I cannot ignore or disregard so I open my eyes and I look directly at her. "I love you to, Mulder"

And with those simple words she kissed me with such passion that I wondered why I didn't tell her sooner. The kiss seemed to last forever and yet not long enough. When she broke off the kiss, she stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up and as she led me towards my bedroom she said "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Then we sailed off into the sunrise of our passion. Not knowing what was waiting for us in the outside world and not caring in the least.


	2. The Hollywood Movie & Date

A/N: This takes place during one of the last scenes and after our partners leaves the studio in "Hollywood A.D" ignoring the dancing Zombies. Direct quotes (dialogue) from the episode will be **bold**.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners not me I just own the plot.

How We Are

2. The Hollywood Movie and Date.

I looked for Mulder around the set after he stormed out during the movie. I found on the graveyard set sitting atop a knoll eating popcorn out of the Lazarus Bowl prop. I leaned against the big fan that was near him. I watched him for a time marveling at my luck at how handsome and sweet Mulder is and yet how crazy he can get. Looking at him I feel like I am the luckiest women on the planet because I am with him. Finally I decide to speak** "I've been looking all over for you"** I make my over from the fan to where he's sitting and sit down next to him. He passes the popcorn over as he says **"They got it sooo wrong Scully"**

I take a deep breath and tell him about a page from Washington that I just got. As he talks about Hollywood is ruining the past and how the dead will rely on Hollywood to tell stories and about what people think about it.

**"I think the dead are beyond caring what people think about them. Hopefully we can adopt the same attitude. You do know that they're aren't real dead people out here right? That this is a movie set?"**

** "The Dead are everywhere, Scully."**

** "Well we are alive and we are relatively young and Skinner was so tickled by the movie."**

** "I bet he was." **He interrupts

** "That he has given us a bureau credit card to use for the evening!"**

We both laugh and I tell lets go. He helps me stand up and get down the knoll as we approach thehe slows down and I decide to tease him just a little bit. **"Mulder, I have something to confess"**

** "Yea, what is it?"**

** "I'm in love with Associate Producer Walter Skinner."**

We both laugh and he slams the bowl down on an angel's head and tells me **"Me too."**

He grabs my hand as we make our way out of the set and by just that little contact that he sends my heart racing and pounding in my chest that then undead could have suddenly sprang from the ground and started dancing with each other and I would not have noticed. And by the way Mulder smiles down at me I think the same holds true for him.

We go back to our hotel rooms and change. I changed into the dress I was going to where to the movie. It was black and went to about mid-thigh and had thick straps that went to a piece that wrapped around my neck and exposed the no back of the dress. The first time I wore this dress was when she went shopping for something to where to the movie with Mulder. When she tried it on she loved how the fabric felt on her skin and how the dress hugged her curves and the look on Mulder's face when she showed it to him was priceless. However she decided that maybe that dress was more suited for another occasion and found the dress she wore instead and bought both. I retouched my makeup in the bathroom and grabbed a pair of black heels and slipped them on my feet and placed a pair of simple black flats in my purse. A knock on my door tells me that Mulder is ready. He's changed into what looks like simple black Dickeys pants which he has tucked in a simple black dress shirt and has a leather jacket over his shoulder.

The look was simple but sexy as only he could be. "So where are we going, My Lady?" He asks as we leave the hotel.

"What would you say Mulder if I said Dancing?" I ask as we walk down the street to a bar that I had seen coming to the hotel.

He stopped walking and pulled me into an embrace and said "I would say lead my love, lead on" before he places a quick kiss on my lips. We walk into the bar and see other people sitting around the bar and others dancing. As we walk in the song shifts to a good dance song and I pull Mulder onto the dance floor a wide smile on my face. We danced to that song and then it shifted into a song for slow dancing and we shifted with it without thinking. After a while we become thirsty so we went and ordered drinks from the bar and we sat there sipping our drinks.

Suddenly a new song started playing. It was the same song that we danced to the last time we danced; at a Cher concert while escorting the inspiration for the Great Mutato comic book. We just look at each other and start laughing as he takes me back onto the dance floor to dance. As the song ends he leans down and kisses me gently at first then as I start kissing him back we deepen it. We stayed in that embrace gently saying to the rap beat that had started playing. When we come up for air we smile at each other. Leaning down again Mulder whispers in my ear quietly. "Want to get out of here?" His voice is deep and husky; it sends shivers down my spine as I nod enthusiastically not trusting my voice. We pay the barman for our drinks and I fish out some cash from my purse for a tip and we leave. We walk so close together on our way back to the hotel that our sides kept touching.

When we got back into the hotel we went to my rooms because it was farther away from A.D. Skinner's room and we didn't really want him to know about us just yet. As we entered my room and closed the door he turns to me and kisses me with a kiss so passionate that makes the one in the bar look like nothing. I give myself entirely to the kiss dropping my purse on the floor and jumping so that my legs wrapped around his waist bringing my face closer to his. His hands braid themselves into my hair gluing our faces together. Slowly, very slowly one of his hands unbraids itself from my hair and goes to my neck where it unzips the strap letting my dress come off while I undo any buttons of his shirt that I can get my hands on. Eventually we make it into the bed and set sail on our ship of love.

I never want it to end, I don't want to give this up, this joy and passion belongs to me and to Mulder the one man who I need in my life for better or for worse. He is mine and I am his. As it should be.


	3. The Proposal

A/N: Okay so when they took Scully in season 2 and did whatever they did to her to make her produce a lifetime of ova they didn't give it to her in a strong enough dose that coupled with placing another chip inside of her neck in the start of season 5 made it to where she was not barren after a few years.

Disclaimer: Again I only own the plot; nothing else

How We Are

3. The Proposal

It has been six months since I told Scully that I loved her; and they have been the best months of my life. I am eternally grateful to have her as my partner not only professionally but personally as well. And everyone who we have told seems happy for us . . . well almost everyone; Bill, Scully's older brother still hates my guts but I never thought for a second that it would change, Hell I feared that when he found out about us that he would hate me even more (if that is even possible). And yet she didn't care, she still loved me the same as ever. And tonight was a very special night for I want to tell her something and ask her something.

I have spent all week planning for this night, trying to make sure that everything is perfect. Tonight was the night, the night he told Scully that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, the night he asked her to be his bride. He sat on the sofa waiting for her to get ready; they still had plenty of time. She was in the shower and there was no way he could see him so he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box and opened the lid to revel his mother's engagement ring: the band was white gold and in the center was a diamond and originally a ruby (his mother's favorite gemstone) on the left of the diamond now the ruby was replaced with and amethyst (Scully's birthstone) and an emerald on the right.

He had found the ring when moving from his apartment to Scully's; his mother had given it to him after his father died and right before she had her stroke. He had forgotten that he had it and that he put it in his sock drawer, until he was unpacking his stuff at Scully's. Then one night while Dana was sleeping he had quietly slipped it on her ring finger to see if it fit; it fit her perfectly like it was made for her. So the next day he took off during his lunch break (they started taking their lunches separately when they weren't on a case) and went to the jewelers shop that was a couple blocks away from the office and asked if they could give it a little TLC and put the amethyst in place of the ruby. Then he went and picked it up today after work; AD Skinner wanted to meet with Mulder so he sent Scully home without him.

He placed the box back in his pocket as the phone rang. He got up and answered the phone "Mulder." His greeting was automatic, from years of answering his phone that way.

"Fox! I didn't expect you to answer the phone. Where's Dana?"

"Oh hi Mrs. Scully, sorry Dana is in the shower, getting ready for our date tonight." Mulder told her a smile both on his face and in his voice.

"Oh, ok Fox could you have her call me tonight if you don't get back too late, or you know what just have her call me tomorrow. Okay, Fox?"

"Sure, will do Mrs. Scully. Actually before you go I wanted to ask you something, if that's alright?"

"What is it Fox?"

"What does Charlie think of me? I know Bill absolutely hates my guts but I have no idea what her younger brother thinks of me." He talked in a rush. There was silence on the other line for a moment as Mrs. Scully thought about the question he had asked.

"Well as you know Charlie is younger then both Dana and Bill, so he doesn't feel as protective of her then he does. Therefore he doesn't feel as bad as Bill does towards you. Now that being said I don't think that he feels strongly one way or the other, because on one hand he sees a man that makes Dana happy and a man I like with my daughter and one the other hand he sees how much Bill "Dislikes" you and a man who brings his sister into dangerous situations a lot even if she comes on her own and you don't really drag her. Does that answer your question Fox?"

"Yes it does indeed Mrs. Scully. And it makes me feel better knowing that only you and Dana like me, because that means her answer tonight won't seem like choosing between me and her family. This makes me slightly less nervous. Thank you Mrs. Scully."

"You're welcome Fox. But why would she have to choose between her family and you?" Mrs. Scully asked him politely.

_Crap._ Mulder didn't tell her that he was proposing to Dana tonight. He quickly checked that Dana was still in the bathroom, if not the shower. Then he went to the kitchen, the farthest place from the bathroom as he could be. "Okay Mrs. Scully, a few weeks ago I was moving some of my stuff into Dana's apartment and I found something that my mom had given me a few years ago; it was the ring my dad proposed to it with. I took it to a shop and got it touched up and one of the stones in the ring replaced with Dana's Birthstone. And I was going to ask her to marry me tonight at dinner."

"That is absolutely wonderful Fox. I am really happy for you. I hope she says yes. And now I know why you asked that question."

"Then I have your blessing?" Fox asked hope in his voice.

"Yes of course you do fox. Will you have her call me tomorrow and she can tell me all about it if she wants?"

"Yes I will, Mrs. Scully. Have a good evening." He told her just as the bathroom door opened and Scully made her way into their room to get dressed. He hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. After 5 minutes Scully came out of their room. Dressed and ready to go.

She was wearing a simple dress the color of dark chocolate with tones of caramel throughout it. The dress was strapless and went down to her knees. Her cross necklace gleamed in the light; like it was happy to be seen past all the work suits and shine in its own right. Her hair was done simply to frame her face and her makeup was done to highlight her cheekbones and her blue eyes. Black high heeled shoes gave her a few more inches of height (in a somewhat vain attempt to match Mulder). All in all, Mulder had never seen anyone take his breath way so completely. She must have been able to read his mind, or his face gave it way but she raised one of her eyebrows at him and told him: "Breath Mulder before you suffocate yourself."

He took a deep breath and smiled at his love. She smiled back at him and grabbed a light jacket that went well with the dress and was light enough for the warm summer evening it was going to be. Getting up from the couch and grabbing his jacket in one motion he moved towards the door and opened it. As she walked past him, he leaned down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Dana." Her response was to smile and color to rise in her cheeks.

They left the apartment and headed out to the car. After helping Scully into the passenger side he climbed behind the wheel and headed to the restaurant. The restaurant was a mixture of Chinese and Japanese food, and the place had just opened recently. Mulder found out about this place from Skinner and checked it out the next day during his lunch hour the next day. When they arrived at the restaurant the hostess led them to their seats and then their sever came and introduced herself and took their drink orders.

As they looked at the menu his hand had found where hers was resting on the table and he held it. The conversation after they placed their order was light and easy, it was mostly about their Zodiac signs and how true they were for them. When dinner arrived the talk went to talking about the meal and how delicious it was and about how they would have to come back at a later date and enjoy it some more.

After dinner as they headed back to the car, they were holding hands. They passed a park on their way and after a few moments of comfortable silence they were at the car. Before he opened her door he looked her in the eyes and said: "I feel like a walk in the park Scully. How about you?"

"Normally I would have to agree with you but let us not forget that I am in heels there Mulder."

Mulder laughed at this and opened the trunk where he pulled out a pair of black flats. He closed the lid and handed her the flats.

"Where did you get these Mulder?" She asked as she slipped out of the heels and into the flats.

"Always be prepared. I take that to heart when planning and evening alone with my love."

Walking back down the sidewalk to the park was another silent journey. Scully was thinking about nothing, which was strange, for Scully. Mulder was going through the different ways to propose to his life. When they entered the park a sense of peace suddenly came over Mulder and while he did not know what he was going to say that did not matter anymore. Silently he thanked his family for the strength of calm. Eventually they made it to a fountain in the park and Mulder put his jacket along the rim for Scully to sit without getting her dress dirty of wet. They sat in silence watching the stars. With his eyes still on the stars he started a conversation.

"Scully, when people ask how long you've been seeing 'someone' how long do you tell them?"

"You mean like when my mom asked me?" He nodded. "Well I told her that we have only been seeing each other in a romantic sense for a few months but that we have loved one another for years. Why do you ask?"

"Because of something I found when I was packing a few weeks ago. Then when we were unpacking I had to stop myself from asking you right then and there. I didn't know how you would react, but I couldn't get the question out of my head. So I was wondering if we were on the same page, which it appears we are."

"What is it Mulder?" She asked looking down at him as he moved.

Mulder turned to face Scully and got down on one knee and reached for something in his pocket as he told her. "Scully I have loved you for years, even if I was too stupid to notice at first. I lose a piece of myself every time I think I might lose you. To Pfaster and Duane and then when I got you back from those evil people I almost lost you to Cancer. If you had died during any of those times I would have been close behind you; because as soon as you entered my life you changed it. Changed it too where if you were not in it I would not want to be in it. Then six months ago I gathered my courage and told you how I felt and you told me that you love me just as much if not more then I love you. These last six months have been the best that I can ever remember and I don't want it to stop.

As I was packing to move in with you I found something that my mother gave me a few months before she died, it was the ring my dad proposed to my mom with. I took it and had your birthstone place in the ring and had it cleaned. And one night while you were sleeping I slipped it on your finger and it was a perfect fit, like it was made for you. So I spent all week preparing this night and what I was going to say." At this point he stopped for a breath and opened the box and revealed the ring to Scully. Then taking one last deep breath Mulder continued.

"Dana Katherine Scully, you have been my FBI partner for over 7 years, you have been my friend also for 7 years, my secret love for 6 years and my girlfriend for the last six months. I need you in my life and happy to survive. Without you I am absolutely nothing, I am just an empty shell existing but not living. Dana Katherine Scully would make me the most content man alive and become my future bride? Will you marry me?" As he said the words he'd only dreamed of saying, he looked into her eyes to see tears there.

She slid off the edge of the fountain onto her knees in front of Mulder and put her hands on each side of his face and kissed him softly. When she broke the kissed she looked into her eyes and said one simple word that sent his world reeling. . . "YES"

And with that one word Mulder slipped the ring on her finger then he picked her up and spun her around while kissing her.

Soon they returned to the car and went home and they just sat on the couch with Scully sitting in Mulder's lap with his arms around her.

"You should call your mother in the morning and tell her the good news, Mrs. Mulder." He whispered in her ear.

"I will in the morning. But you know there is someone else who needs to know?"

"Who's that Scully?"

"It's time to tell Skinner about us." She told him.

"Right we'll do that first thing on Monday. But I think the bed is calling our name. What do you say Mrs. Mulder?"

"I think that Monday is perfect and that I too hear the bed. Let's go."

A/N 2: sorry for the length, I just couldn't stop myself. Anyway for the next chapter I need help. Where will they be married who will be the Best man and Maid of Honor? Outdoor or indoor? What time of day? And any other thing you want to add. Post your suggestions in a review please? Thank you.


	4. Telling the Family & Skinner

How We Are

4. Telling the Family and Skinner

Dana Scully woke up and felt like the luckiest woman alive. She was content. Her head was on Mulder's chest and one hand rested near her head and the other was wrapped around his neck. He had on hand resting on her waist and the other one was running up and down the length of her spine. He was awake. Sensing she was up his hand moved faster and she responded with tracing designs on his chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Good morning Dana Scully-Mulder." She shivered with pleasure both at the sound of his voice and what he said. She moved to where she was on top of his chest and put her forehead on his and let her lips tease him by gently brushing against his when she replied.

"Good morning, my love." Her teasing worked, the moment she started speaking she felt him move under her, and she had barely finished when he caught her lips and kissed her sweetly. When they broke for air, she rolled over to his other side kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Mulder, let's go for a run." She made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a sports bra and a tank top. She picked up her running shorts from the floor from the week before and moved into the bathroom. When he heard the door close he slowly got out of bed and grabbed his own running gear and changed. They went out for a run around a nearby park. After a few laps she speed up and looked back with a challenge in her eyes. They raced the last lap; he won. They slowly made their way back the apartment.

When they got back he hopped in the shower and she started coffee. As she waited for the brew to be done she called her mom.

"Hello" Maggie Scully's voice came from over the phone.

"Mom, it's me Dana."

"Well good morning Dana. How is fox?"

"He is very good mom. I have something to tell you. Something important."

"Well, what is it Dana?"

"Mulder asked me to marry him last night and I said yes!" She held her breath while she waited for her mother's reply. It felt like hours had passed when in reality; only a few seconds had passed.

"Dana dear that's wonderful! I'm happy for you. So when do I get to see the happy couple?"

"How about next weekend? Hey, have you heard from Charlie at all lately?"

"Next weekend would be wonderful. And yes Charlie called and said something about visiting here sometime in the near future; which for Charlie could mean in 7 months, but we'll see."

At that moment someone crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. His presence was distracting so after a few minutes she told her mom goodbye and hung up the phone. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him, just because she could. The kiss was a slow kiss of two people who had the rest of their lives.

"Hey, you." She told him as they stopped kissing.

"Same to you." He replied. She stepped out of his arms and got two coffee cups down and set them next to the machine. She then retrieved a frying pan and eggs to make eggs sunny-side up. While she was cooking the eggs he put some bread in the toaster and got the jelly and butter out of the fridge. The coffee machine started going off and he poured them both a glass of the stuff and put a dash of cream and sugar in each. When the toast and eggs were done they both sat down to enjoy their breakfast. After they finished he put the dishes in the sink and she went to take a shower.

That Sunday passed by; Mulder did some (emphasis on the _some_) cleaning and Scully went shopping for food and picked up their work clothes from the dry cleaners. When she came back home she found him sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She put the food on the counter and moved to put the clothes in the closet; then moved to put all the food away. Once that was done she joined him on the couch; she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed when she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist.

"So how are we going to tell Skinner tomorrow?" He asked her after a few minutes.

"By being honest and asking him not reassign one of us until after the wedding, or at least letting us work with someone else, like another agent. But you know Mulder I think that after the wedding I should leave the FBI anyway. It's time for me to start practicing medicine, and I think that after the wedding spending the workday and after work together might just be too much. Don't get me wrong I love working with you almost as much as I love living with you, however I think that it might just get to be too much time to spend with someone; we all need some space."

"You know as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right. Maybe it is time for us to leave the X-Files. You know what you would do, but it seems like I need to find another calling. We both have lost too much to the pursuit of truth, and while we may have found each other along the same quest I fear that the same quest might claim one of our lives. I don't think that I can even think about losing you, let alone actually face it. On another note though I think that it is time for you to stop calling me by my last name; I think I might learn to like my first name if you start calling Fox."

"Fox. . ." She tried it out; it felt slightly odd and yet completely right.

"That might take me awhile to get used to. So if I am to call you Fox, you must then call me Dana."

"Dana. . ." He also tried the name on his tongue. They went back to their comfortable silence. It seemed like only a few minutes later when in reality it was a few hours later that Fox picked a sleeping Dana up and went to bed.

The next morning came. Getting up with the rising sun; Dana went into the bathroom and started to take a shower. When she got out she dried herself off wrapped the towel around her head and slipped her robe on. Leaving the bathroom she found that Mulder... no Fox was still sleeping. Walking on cat-quiet feet she crossed the room to her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra she slipped both on quietly before going to the closet and pulling out a knee-length black skirt and a matching suit jacket. Now what top to wear under the jacket; she decided on a light grey shirt. After she was dressed she went into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. She then went back to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair and put on her makeup. Fox was still sleeping when she left the bathroom a second time.

Moving to sit next to him on the bed; she leaned to whisper in his ear. "Fox. . . You're going to be late to work if you don't get up now. Fox William Mulder wake up now, or no fun time for you this week." She whispered the last part so quiet, but he heard it. His eyes opened slowly and focused as he smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up. No need to resort to blackmail. I'll be ready in ten." He got out of bed and stretched then made his way into the bathroom for his own shower. Seven minutes later he came out to the kitchen, fully dressed. He was wearing simple charcoal grey slacks with a matching jacket with a white dress shirt and a burgundy tie. He didn't have his shoes on so she could see that he had on black dress socks. She poured them both a cup of coffee and put some bread in the toaster. They ate a quick breakfast; both too nervous to eat much. After they had rinsed out their mugs then they went to put on their shoes. Then they left the apartment and headed to the office.

They arrived in record time and made their way to AD Skinner's office and asked his secretary if he was available. About three minutes later they were led into Skinner's office. "Agents, what can I do for you today?" His tone was polite with a hint of suspicion.

"We need to tell you something sir." Fox paused and took a deep breath. "Agent Scully and I have been in a romantic relationship for about six months and I have asked her to marry me; she said yes."

"Well congratulations agents. I am happy for you. However you know one of you needs to be reassigned, right?

"Yes sir we do. We were wondering if perhaps that could wait until after the wedding, because I am planning on returning to medicine."

"Of course agents, I think that can be arranged. I think I have just the person in mind. She works in the New Orleans office dealing with cases of Occult; you know Satanism and Voodoo? She has expressed interest in working on the X-files. How about I just assign you three to the X-files and gently work Agent Scully off of the files?"

"That'll work, sir." Both Dana and Fox replied at the same time.

"Very well then agents, dismissed." Scully moved towards the door and looked back expecting him to follow. She gave him her raised eyebrow look as he didn't follow and he replied with a look that said one minute. She shrugged and left. Skinner turned to look at Mulder.

"Anything else Mulder?"

"Yes sir, actually there is I was wondering if I could ask you a personal favor?"

"You can ask agent, but that doesn't mean I'll say yes."

"I don't know what size wedding Scully wants to have, but I know that a few positions will need to be filled. As you know Agent Scully's father has passed away and that her eldest brother, bill does not like me correct?" Skinner just nodded. "Well I have yet to meet her younger brother and I was hoping that if and only if he did not approve of our relationship that you would walk her down the aisle? I know she considers you something like an uncle." Skinner thought for a moment before a touched expression came over his features.

"If Agent Scully wants that I would be happy to. But what if her younger brother wants to walk her down the aisle?" He responded.

"Then would you be my best man?"

"Of course. Now you had better catch up to her before she gets worried. I'll put a call to Agent Reyes this afternoon; hopefully she can be out here by the end of the week and working by next week."

"Yes sir." Mulder left the office and made his way to the elevator and down to the basement office. Once he reached the office he found her sitting at the computer typing reports. He quickly went behind his desk and sat down. She looked up at him and smiled before turning her eyes back to the screen.

"Well Dana we just need to tell your family about the wedding now."

"Well I called my mom and told her yesterday morning, but I think that she wants to see us. So how about we go down the her house this weekend and then call Bill and Charlie?"

"Will I have to see Bill?"

"No, he won't be in town until the summer, and before you ask; I have no idea about Charlie, he told mom that he would be visiting soon but he was vague on a specific time."

"That sounds like a plan. And Skinner will have the new agent here by the end of the week, hopefully."

The rest of the week passed smoothly and on Friday they were introduced to Special Agent Monica Reyes. They both liked the new agent and thought that she would be a good fit for the X-files. Fox offered to let her use his apartment until she could find her own, seeing as how all the bills were paid for the next month. Dana Scully found herself with a new friend that day and was happy for it.

Saturday dawned cool and crisp and Dana woke up and got ready to go visit her mother. The drive there seemed both to last forever and not long enough. When they arrived they sat in the car in the driveway as they both mentally prepared for their day. Slowly he got out of the car and opened the door for her; then holding hand they made their way to the front door. As soon as they got up the porch the door opened and Maggie Scully stood there with a smile on her face as she hugged both her daughter and Fox as she ushered them inside.

Scully was shocked to see her younger brother smiling at her from the living room couch.

"Charlie! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting, sis. Mom picked me up from the airport about four hours ago. I thought that I would surprise you. Now tell me, who is the man holding your hand? No, wait let me guess. You must be her FBI partner, Mulder."

"Guilty and I'm not just her partner, I'm her fiancé."

"Really wow! Well Congrats Danes! Now get over here and give me a hug." Dana went over to hug her younger brother with a feeling of relief. The day passed with Charlie asking Mulder questions about random things and Dana would lay her head on her mother's shoulder and relaxed as she watched. Maggie looked at her daughter's left hand to see the ring she bore; it really was beautiful and she sensed that she was happy that her brother and soon-to-be husband were getting along.

As the evening wore down Dana turned to her mom and asked her: "Mom, what will be do when we tell him?" There was something in her voice that caused Charlie to look up at her with and odd expression. "Does Bill hate Mulder or something?" He asked. All three of them nodded a yes as their answer. Maggie turned her attention back to her daughter as Fox went to wrap his arms around her to give her some support.

"I do not know. He'll probably fume about it for a while but hopefully come to some sort of peace with it just in time for the wedding. But I don't think that he'll want to be a part of the wedding, unfortunately."

"Danes did you want Bill to walk you down the aisle?" Charlie asked her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes, I wanted someone who's related to me to walk me down the aisle. And since I haven't seen you for a while now and didn't know how you felt about Fox I wasn't sure whether to ask you or not." Her reply was hesitant like she was opening herself for a wound.

"There is no need to worry about what I think about him. I mean I know that I have only just met him, but I can see that he loves you and that you love him; so I am content. If you want me to, I will be happy to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day." Charlie's voice was sincere and Fox could see why he was Dana's favorite brother.

"Thank you Charlie that would be wonderful, thank you very much." She hopped up and ran to hug her brother.

They left soon after that saying that they had some planning to do and that they had to call Bill tomorrow. Dana fell asleep on the way and stayed that way for the rest of the drive; she barely stirred as Fox pulled her out of the car and carried her to the apartment. He tucked her in and called Skinner to tell him that he would be best man.

The next few months were filled with wedding plans and yet another addition to the team. AD Kersh, upon hearing of Agent Reyes' transfer to the X-files; he sent Agent John Dogget into the mix. Agent Dogget was a no-nonsense kind of personality and a very firm skeptic and fit well into the mix; becoming friends with both Reyes and Dana and earing Mulder's respect.


	5. The Wedding

A/N: Here it is folks, the wedding of our favorite couple! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but the muse did not want me to write this chapter. I think that there is only one more chapter after this but we'll see. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Well this is something we all know; even if we wish it wasn't so.

How We Are

5. The Wedding.

Today was the day, the day these two have been waiting for, for some time now. The guests were seated, the priest was at the head of the aisle, and Fox stood next to him. Now we just needed it to start. Fox fidgeted nervously in his spot and the priest laid a hand on his shoulder reassuring him and steadying him. Just then the music signaled the bridal party's arrival. Tara, Bill's wife walked next to Byers (who could actually wear a good suit better than the other two), then came Monica Reyes and John Dogget followed by the Maid of Honor Ellen and the Best Man Skinner. After the last two had reached the head of the aisle the music changed and swelled signaling to everybody to stand as the Bride entered.

On the arm of Charlie Scully, Dana Katherine Scully slowly walked down the aisle with a grace that said she was in control. Her gown was a strapless style gown with a very low back. Her veil was down covering her face, but Mulder did not need to see it to know that she was smiling. Charlie led her down the aisle, just as he promised he would and Bill sat in between his son and mother, a scowl on his face.

When everyone was in place and Dana held Fox's hand everyone turned their attention to the priest. He looked at Dana then Fox and when they both nodded to show that they were ready. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before addressing the gathered friends and family.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered her today in the sight of God and the State to join together this man and this woman in blessed union. Which is an honorable estate instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." He turned to face Fox. "Do you Fox William Mulder take Dana Katherine Scully to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her and comfort her in sickness and in health; for better or for poorer, until death do you part?"

Fox looked into Dana's eyes as he replied: "I do."

The priest turned from Fox to Dana. "And do you Dana Katherine Scully take Fox William Mulder to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him and to comfort him in sickness and in health, for better or for poorer; until death do you part?"

"I do!" she told the priest the smile on her face evident in her voice that carried to the back rows. Those two simple words had a not so simple reaction in the crowd. Maggie Scully started sobbing onto her oldest son's shoulders. Bill's face had lost the scowl and now looked peaceful. The bride's maids all had tears pouring down their faces and the groom's men were all trying hard not to let their tears fall, but their eyes were definitely over bright. All this registered in the back of Mulder's and Scully's minds as most of their attention was on the other.

After a few seconds pause to let the words sink in the Priest spoke again. "The rings please?" Fox reached a hand behind him and Skinner handed him Dana's wedding ring; while Ellen passed Fox's ring to Dana. When both Fox and Dana held the rings up for him to see; he turned back to Fox and continued. "Fox, when you place this ring on her hand say the following words to seal the ring: With this ring I promise to you that I shall love you forever and for always, I promise to cherish you always. With this ring I wed thee."

Mulder placed the ring on Dana's left hand and repeated the words back to her; only looking at her as he promised her his love. The ring was a simple ring made to go with and match Dana's engagement ring. The ring was a small band of white gold with grooves so it would fit against the stones set into the engagement ring. Before he released her hand he lifted it and placed a kiss over the addition. Soon Dana had said the same simple vows and placed Fox's wide band of white gold onto his left hand and repeated his actions of kissing it before releasing it. The priest waited from them to hold hands again before speaking once again.

"The vows have been made and the rings blessed and exchanged. If any man can show just cause as to why this man and this woman should not be wed then speak now or forever hold thy peace!" He waited a few minutes and when no one spoke he gave a small smile and continued. "Then these two people are now married in the eyes of God and State. May your live together be blessed. You may now kiss the bride."

And with those last words Fox leaned forward and kissed his beautiful bride in a kiss full of love, passion (lust), and promise. When they pulled away they just stared into each other's eyes; talking in their silent way.

And the happy couple started walking down the rows of chairs and led the way to the waiting cars and other forms of transportation to get to the reception. It was at the park where Fox proposed and the food was being catered by the couple's favorite Italian restaurant.

Soon the food was eaten and the Maid of Honor and Best Man had given their speeches about the happy couple and it was almost time for the first dance; but they wanted to make speeches before the dance so they made their way hand in hand to the stage where the DJ was set up to tell him the plan and to get the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could please have your attention? The bride and groom would like to say a few words before the first dance." At the DJ's words all the guests made their way to their seats as the DJ handed the microphone off to Dana; who was closer. She glanced at Fox who nodded that she should go first. She faced the guests and took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"I was sent to Agent Fox Mulder to work with him and report on the validity of his work and findings. When we first started working I was pretty sure that he was trying to scare me off; needless to say that it did not work. I continued to work with the unorthodox agent and he earned my respect and my trust, and I like to think that somewhere along the way that first year that I earned his. As the nature of the cases we investigated was "spooky" it forced us to either hate each other and leave or trust and stay. It came to where we only trusted each other. Somewhere along the way I fell head over heels with the Spooky Agent; I don't know where that was, but I know when I admitted it to myself. He had gone to investigate a reappearance of a ship that disappeared into the Bermuda Triangle and vanished himself. However as I had just admitted it to myself; I didn't think I was ready to tell him. Then came the new millennium: an honest chance to kiss him, after all it was tradition. At this point I wanted nothing more to tell him I loved him then and there, but the fear that he did not feel the same stopped me. He left for London and I faced my past and found that I wanted . . . no needed to tell him that I loved him. So I did. And he told me that he loved me back." She started to get chocked up with emotion and stopped speaking for a moment then picked back up. "I love this man so much that even the thought of living without him in any way just kills me. I want him by my side and to be by his side forever." She stopped speaking and handed the mic to Fox who before speaking turned and wrapped her in his arms and placed a few loving kisses to the top of her head and her forehead. Then it was his turn to speak.

"Special Agent Dana Scully, MD was sent to spy on me and give the big-wigs a reason to shut me down. But she did not; she helped me and she saved me; not only my job and what little reputation I had but my life, my heart and my faith. She fixed me in places I did not even know that I was broken. I fell so deep in love with her; so deep that even I was amazed by how much I could love her. I had always thought that losing my sister and having my heart broken and trampled on made it near impossible for me to love that true and that deep, but I did. When she was going to leave me after they shut down the X-Files I broke down and told her that she kept me honest and made me a whole person. I still believe that to this day. And I know that I can't live a day without her, and now I won't have to. I am hers as she is mine." He finished speaking and handed the mic back to the DJ and took Dana in his arms as she gave him a _very_ passionate kiss. The DJ cleared his throat and they broke apart and made their way to the dance floor as the DJ started speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the happy couple in their first dance as a married couple!" He stopped speaking as a piano came on a played the opening riff of Cher's _Walking in Memphis_. Fox and Dana Mulder danced to the song their eyes never leaving each other's.


	6. The Dream Comes True 17 years later

A/N: wow its finally finished! Sorry it took so long to update but the muse completely left me. And a new fanficdom came at me. Expect some more one shots form me sometime in the future. I was thinking of doing one about them finding about the pregnancies or maybe about her party. What do you think? As always read and review. I love hearing from you guys.

How We Are

6. The Dream Comes True

17 years later

I stood over home plate looking at my family. As I watch I remember my vision dream thing that I had the night Dana and I got together. I realized that night that I loved Dana and wanted to be with her more than anything else. Five months after our wedding Dana was officially off the X-files and I was starting my transition off those cases and that basement office that had once defined me. Seven months after that Dana was back to her roots: medicine. And I was working as a therapist to troubled adolescents. I remember that one day she came home from work an hour early and found me working in the backyard of our house in Virginia. She flung her arms around me and whispered in my ear that she was pregnant. I was shocked to say the least; I thought that she was unable to bear children. But I was happy, oh so very happy. That night we celebrated the news and started planning. She made a list of stuff that she would need for the baby's room and we decided to move houses after the child was born. Our little two bedroom house that had the other room converted into our office was not going to work. Nine months later we welcomed into our lives little Samantha Renee Mulder.

We moved house as soon as she was eating solid foods and sleeping through the night. Dana fell in love with a house that had six bedrooms spread across three floors in Maryland about an hour's drive from her mother's house. We bought it and moved in before she could even blink. When Sam was four years old we welcomed another addition to the family: William Charles Mulder. One more miracle in our lives; I fell more in love with Dana than I ever thought possible. I was content: we loved our jobs, loved not being in danger every day, loved out beautiful kids, and loved our life. A life that we both deserved. Five years later Dana was pregnant again, but this time she gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl. We named them Connor Fox Mulder (Thank God for middle names, otherwise that kid would have Fox for a first name) and Melissa Quinn Mulder.

And now here I stand teaching my seven year old son how to bat as his older brother pitches and Dana is off in right field teaching Melissa how to kick a soccer ball and Sam is being a typical teenager and ignoring us. If you had asked me 20 years ago what would my idea of a perfect life was; I would have told you that finally finding the truth would be perfect. But now if you asked me I would have told you that playing outside with my family of four kids and perfect wife is the perfect life. It's amazing how love can change your life. After another hour of playing Dana walks up to me with Melissa asleep in her mom's arms. She gives me my daughter and walks off to grab the balls as I put her in the car next to her sleeping twin.

I walk back to the park and tell Will and Sam to get in the car quietly as the twins are asleep. And approach my wife. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." I tell her.

"Hey handsome." She replies with a smile on her face.

"You ready for this weekend?" I ask her while turning her to where she faces me.

"Yes I am. My mother is coming by early on Friday to go shopping for food. Charlie and his family will be here that evening; Bill, Tara and Matthew will be here Saturday morning and Walter should arrive at 10 with John and Mon following at 11. Sam will love having her family here for her 17th Birthday."

"Her Friends come when?"

"Here friends come on Sunday after church. Then after everyone arrives Walter will go with you to get her car. She will be so excited to have her own car and not have to drive the van around."

"I know she will. Now you know that we will have to get cars for the rest of the kids when they turn 17, right?"

"Yes and we will; if they keep and least straight Bs in school."

"Let's hope that they do; otherwise we'll never hear the end of it."

"It is a good thing that they all are smart then. Come on lets go home. We still have a few years before we need to worry about getting Will a car and lets not even think about the Twins; there seven."

"Okay home it is." I kiss her swiftly and grab her hand as we walk back to the van. I place the soccer ball and the baseballs in the tub and slide the bats next to it as Dana climbs into the passenger side. Getting in the Driver's side I start the car and head for home.

A few hours later my kids are all asleep and Dana is filling out some paperwork in our office. I keep looking at the gift that I am giving to my daughter on Sunday. I spent hours searching through every jeweler shops in the state of Maryland until I found it. It was a simple ring made in the shape of orchids; her favorite flower. I hoped that she liked it. Dana had already given her a gift. A cross like the one her mother gave her on her 16th. Now it was my turn. I looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. My eldest daughter was 17 years old. Dana found my eyes and smiled thinking the same thing.

We both get up from our desks and make our way into her room. She is still sleeping and we sit on either side of her bed and wish her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Miracle. See you when you wake up."

Yup; my life is complete.


End file.
